Project Charlemagne/sources/Stoyan
("Stoyan" redirects here.) One of the sources for checking Project Charlemagne is Herbert Stoyan's "complete list of the first 13 generations (according to E. Brandenburg) and later generations" Introduction The site is a searchable database. Offers four search methods: *General access *Name based access *Index *Time based access Search by multiple criteria By name (even part of a name), Location, Year, and Range of years; ten boxes have space for name, title, date and place of birth and death, and spouse name. Collecting all people with a given name "Note: Names are in the original languages (german, french, and english)" Sorted Index of Persons "You get the index in pieces of 100 people." - starting from any specified surname or first name Time Search "The search is currently restricted to the first 8 successor generations of Charlemagne....". Offers English, French, Dutch, German, Polish, Spanish. Needs considerable care: a search purportedly for "before 900" returned a list of people who died in 1900. Changing to "0900" produced a blank screen. Changing to "1000" produced a list of nine people, all of whom had "1000" as part of their death date: :Ethelfleda ? 945-1000 - first wife of Edgar, King of England; mother of Edward (II) of England, several centuries before the official Edward II :Elfrida of Devon 945-1000 - another wife of Edgar; no parentage shown :Harald Olavsson 999-1000 - son of Olav (below) :Otto v.Warcq 9??-1000/1013 - Graf; no parentage shown; father of Ludwig I. v.Chiny (?-28.9.1025/1028) :Aribo I. v.Bayern v.940-13.2.1000/1020 - Pfalzgraf; shows father, spouse, and seven children :Giselbert v.Roucy [c.950,955-19.4.991,c.1000] - Graf; shows parents and three children :Heinrich v.Speyer c.970-28.(3/9).[990,1000 ] - Graf; shows parents, spouse, and two children :Olav (Tryggvesson) av Norge 968?-9.9.(1000?) - King :Detmar v.Harthofen c.930-n.1000 - parents and four partners shown Early generations :UNDER CONSTRUCTION Gen 2: 20 :(We have ) http://www8.informatik.uni-erlangen.de/cgi-bin/stoyan/l1/LANG=engl/INDEX=I200460 is Kaiser Karl (Charlemagne), with twelve unions listed, producing eighteen named children and two unnamed children (with their mothers also unnamed). The following are shown to have children of their own: ; Mother Hildegard v.Alemannien *Pippin König v.Italien (?.4.773-8.7.810) 6 children but only one grandchild *Rotrud (775-8.6.810) 1 child, who had no children *Ludwig I. ((16.4./?.8.)778-20.6.840) 9 children *Berta (779/780-n.829?) 2 children, who had no children *Hiltrud (c.787-n.800) 1 child, who had no children ; Mother unknown #11 *[http://www8.informatik.uni-erlangen.de/cgi-bin/stoyan/l1/LANG=engl/INDEX=I200495 Unnamed child 1 child, Bernhard, childless ; Mother unknown #12 *Unnamed child 1 Unnamed child, who had a child Gen 3: 21 :(We have ) The following are shown to have children of their own: ;Father Pippin König v.Italien (?.4.773-8.7.810) *Alpais (c.794-23.7.(n.851)) 3 children *Bernhard v.Italien (c.797-17.4.818) 1 child ;Father Ludwig I. ((16.4./?.8.)778-20.6.840) *Lothar I. (795-29.9.855) 9 children *Pippin I. d'Aquitaine (c.803-13.12.838) 2 children *Rotrud (c.800-n.841) 3 children *Ludwig II. v.Ostfrankenreich (c.806-28.8.876) 7 children *Gisela (c.820-n.1.7.874) 10 children *Karl II. (13.6.823-6.10.877) 14 children ;Parent unnamed *Unnamed child of KdG's 12th union 1 child, Franco Bischof v.L�ttich, childless Gen 4: 50 :(We have ) The following are shown to have children of their own: ;Father Bernhard v.Italien (c.797-17.4.818) *Pippin ? (c.815-n.840) 3 children ; Gen 5: :(We have ) The following are shown to have children of their own: ; Gen 6: :(We have ) The following are shown to have children of their own: ; Gen 7: :(We have ) The following are shown to have children of their own: ; Gen 8: :(We have ) The following are shown to have children of their own: ; Gen 9: :(We have ) The following are shown to have children of their own: ; Gen 10: :(We have ) The following are shown to have children of their own: ; Gen 11: :(We have ) The following are shown to have children of their own: ; Gen 12: :(We have ) The following are shown to have children of their own: ; Gen 13: :(We have ) The following are shown to have children of their own: ; Sources